Hidden Smile
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: Au- Emma is sick of being forced into a life she doesn't want, and wishes to break free. What happens when she discovers the daughter of the very powerful Lord and Lady Mills wants the exact same thing? Swan Queen! Set in the nineteenth century.


Hidden Smile

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So I had the idea for this story in a rather eventful dream and decided to adapt it to be a Swan Queen Fic. I already have a plot set up so I guess it's up to you guys to decide if you want more.**

 **Little bit of info on this new fanfiction. It's set in the 1920's in England. I know the show is American, as are the characters, however I am English and know a lot about how England functioned around this time period, but know very little of what America was like in the 1920's.**

 **Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Stranger Like Me

Status is everything in this world. No matter who you were and what you can do, where you were born is where you stay. No one knew this rule better than Emma. All her life, her parents had worked in servitude, scraping a living off the backs off the wealthy. For the most part of her life, Emma hadn't noticed. For so long she had been happy with the way of the world, until now.

Now she was faced with her own future, and no matter where she looked, it was under the boot of those in power. Freedom was something Emma would never have.

"Emma?" A voice called out from below her, forcing the young woman from her blissful dreams and back to the hell which was her reality. At 20 years old, Emma could no longer escape her fate, and was forced to go and work to keep her from falling into ruin.

Clambering out of bed, Emma stumbled across the small room towards the basin in the corner. Her eyes connected with her reflection in the mirror, and she grimaced at her appearance. Light blonde hair that usually sat in subtle curls was sticking out in all directions, making her look like she had received some awful electric shock from somewhere. Emma stared at herself in the mirror, trying in vain to find a way to make herself presentable for the first trip to the manor.

For her age, Emma was skinner than she should have been, but yet she presented noticeable curves in the breast and hip department. Overall, the blonde was not bad to look at.

Emma laughed bitterly to herself at the idea of someone noticing her. The help were invincible to anyone who had the slightest amount of money.

"Emma!" Yelled the voice again, irritation more present than before.

"I'm coming." She groaned back, dragging herself away from the mirror and out of her room. Grumbling to herself as she slouched down the stairs, Emma was surprised to be met by the smell of bacon as she arrived in the small kitchen. "Bacon?"

"The butcher's finest." Her mother replied proudly. Emma smiled back at the caring woman. No matter how hard things were for them, Mary Margaret had always tried her very best to give her daughter all that she could.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked, sitting down at the handmade table, she had helped her father build.

"You of course! It's your first day." The younger woman felt her stomach twist uncomfortable, but she forced a smile at her mother who beamed at her proudly.

"Is my girl finally up?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Turning, Emma grinned at her father, who was attempting to rub engine oil off of his face.

"Don't be so surprised." She playful snapped, batting his hand away when he went to ruffle her hair.

"You best get used to it, Lord Mills is a good man, but he won't like tardiness." He lightly warned, sitting down next to his daughter.

"Now your father is going to take up to the estate to meet with Lord Mills, do you remember what I taught you?" Emma nodded slowly.

"Stand up straight, only speak when spoken to, don't talk back…" She paused for a moment. "Don't talk in general."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret chided, while David sniggered.

"Absolutely no sass." He added in, smiling warmly at her. "That mouth of yours will do you good out here, but up there it'll do quite the opposite."

"Morning all." The family all looked up to spot a dark haired man in the door way. He wore black trousers and a white shirt, with a waist coat and a bow tie to match, an over coat hung on his arm.

"Good morning Killian." Mary Margaret greeted, rushing over to kiss him on the cheek. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you love." He replied, walking through the kitchen to clap a hand on Emma's shoulder. "You ready blondie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smirked up at Killian who rolled his eyes. They had been friends since they were children, and had been close their whole lives. Mary Margaret and David had always treated him like a son.

"Have you heard from Neal?" he asked, looking between the three of them.

"Oh yes! We received a letter this morning." Mary Margaret said excitedly. "Says business is going well and can't to visit us."

"Come on you two, let's not be late." David warned, standing from the table and gesturing to the door.

"Let's do this."

The walk from town to the estate wasn't a very long one, the distance only being about five or so miles from the outskirts of the little town, nestled in the hills. The estate it's self was a vast place, spanning as far as the eye could see. The mansion was seated directly in the middle of the land, towering over everything in the most intimidating way possible. Emma had never seen anything like it before. She honestly believed the place could fit the whole town in it and still have room to spare.

"Blackmore Estate." David introduced as they made their way to the entrance. "Pretty impressive."

"I think they're compensating for something." Emma sassed, making Killian snort with laughter while David looked at her disapprovingly.

"Get it out of your system now, because the moment we're inside, this," he gestured at Emma. "Needs to stop."

"Of course."

The three were greeted by a man dressed in smart black, with his hair all primped and proper. He bowed slightly at Emma and Killian while giving a curt nod to David. The blonde followed her father through a small door into the mansion.

The three entered a brightly lit corridor, with several doors along it. Voices and banging could be heard at the end of the corridor. Emma glanced at David nervously, who smiled reassuringly, placing a strong hand on her back and guiding her down the hall, Killian close behind. Rounding the corner, Emma was met by the sight of lots of people rushing around, all in different uniforms. Everyone seemed to be doing something different as the weaved around one another, some holding platers of food, while others carried laundry.

"Mr Nolan." Yelled a voice amidst all of the chaos. Emma looked for the source of the voice and spotted a short woman scurrying towards them. She had light brown hair pulled into a tight bun, to go along with her simple cardigan and skirt.

"Mrs Blue." David greeted, before turning to Emma. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Emma."

"It's nice to meet you." She said shortly, sticking a hand out to shake Emma's while her eyes scrutinized her.

"And this is Killian." David clapped a hand on Killian's shoulder, who winked at Mrs Blue.

"You two are to join the staff here?" she asked.

"Fresh blood are you?" Said another woman, waddling towards them. She was older than Mrs Blue, but around the same height with grey hair. "I'm Granny."

"Granny?" Emma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"She's only my Granny, but the name seemed to catch on." The blonde's hand was suddenly seized by yet another woman. She was quite a bit taller than Emma, with a slim build and long, dark brown hair. "Ruby."

"Emma." They smiled at each other, before Emma felt herself being pulled away.

"We can do introductions later, right now you two need to meet with Lord Mills." David interrupted, and Emma nodded, letting herself be guided away.

After walking through the servant quarters and up into the main house, Emma was beginning to feel very lost. The corridors seemed to go on forever and ever, twisting and turning everywhere she went. Once the three made it into the entry hall, Emma felt her breath taken away by the sight of it. Red carpet stretched all across the room under her feet, with marble columns lining the walls.

"Ah Mr Nolan." The blonde turned to spot an elegant woman striding towards them, her body encased in an expensive dress, with jewellery littering every available part of her body. She smiled at Emma and Killian, though no warmth was held within the smile. "This must be your daughter and… son?"

"Daughter yes, but son no milady." David clarified, bowing to her and gesturing for Emma and Killian to follow suit.

"Shame, I would have liked to have had the lot of you." She smirked, eyeing Emma up and down. "I suppose you're off to see my husband?"

"Absolutely, on our way now." David said, smiling at the cold woman.

"Be on your way." She dismissed them, continuing on through the mansion.

"Follow me."

After encountering their first member of the household, David directed Emma and Killian through the house and into a large library like office, with shelves over flowing with books all around them. A greying man sat behind a large wooden desk, a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah you must be Emma and Killian." he greeted, standing from his desk to shake their hands. "Welcome to Blackmore."

"Thank you sir." They said in unison, bowing at him.

"Polite, you raised them well David." Lord Mills complimented, nodding to David who grinned.

"I like to hope I keep them in line my lord."

"Well let's do this properly shall we?" He said warmly. "I am Henry Mills, Earl of Blackmore estate."

"Thank you for taking us on Lord Henry." Emma said politely, making the older man beam.

"No worry at all my girl, any child of David is someone I wish to meet." He directed at Emma, before looking at Killian. "Even honorary children."

"Daddy!" The door to the office banged open to reveal two women. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of them. The clear older of the two had bright ginger hair, pulled back into an intricate bun atop her head, her body clad in riding gear. Her features were quite striking, particularly her piercing blue eye. The younger woman was slightly shorter, with dark brown hair loosely braided over her shoulder. Her face was stunningly beautiful, making Emma scold herself for starring.

"Ah my darlings." Henry greeted, opening his arms to the new comers. "Friends, allow me to introduce my daughters, Zelena my eldest and Regina."

"Lady Zelena, Lady Regina." David smiled bowing to them.

"Mr Nolan." Lady Zelena swooped past him, flashing a toothy smile before letting her eyes land on Emma and Killian. "I don't believe we've been introduced. "

"I'm Emma Nolan." The blonde introduced, half smiling at the older woman, who turned her attention to Killian.

"Killian Jones." She nodded at them both before walking over to her father, leaning against him affectionately. Lady Regina briefly glanced at both Emma and Killian before sniffing and turning away.

"Emma will be taking up the position of full time gardener, as well as lending a hand around the estate." He turned his attention to Emma. "Mr Nolan tells me you have a gift for fixing things?"

"Yes sir." Emma confirmed stiffly, knowing full well her father had been speaking about her.

"Well there's never not something to fix around here. I'll have you do some maintenance on the cars, they need looking over." Emma nodded at him, excitement at the idea of working with cars flooding through her.

"My dear have you spoken with your mother yet?" Henry asked Regina who shook her head.

"Not yet today daddy."

"I believe she wishes to discuss a certain suitor for you." Lord Mills waggled his eyes brows at his daughter whose face grew dark at his comment.

"Of course she does." She hissed before stomping away. "I'm going riding."

Emma watched the young woman storm out of the office, slamming the doors behind her. The blonde couldn't help be confused at her childlike behaviour. The Mills had everything they could possibly want in the world, what did Regina have to be upset about. Emma shook her head, her dislike for spoiled people clouding over her.

"Right well, you two best go and start the day then." Henry said, brushing off his daughter's tantrum and turning to the newly appointed servants. "Killian you'll be with David since he is in charge of the house footman, and Emma you'll be on site and on hand to those who need you, okay?"

"Yes sir." Emma and Killian said together again.

"Excellent, you're dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David returned Emma and Killian to the servant's quarters, encouraging them to get to know everyone before setting off to work. He instructed Killian to meet him in his office when he was acquainted with everyone.

Killian ushered Emma into the kitchen where a large portion of people appeared to be lurking, and beamed at them all while Emma gave them a half hearted smile.

"Hello everyone." He greeted, squeezing Emma's shoulder. "I'm Killian Jones."

"You're the new footman are ya?" Said the older woman from early, moving away from the stove to look at them.

"Yes ma'am."

"And you? You're David and Mary Margaret's daughter correct?" Emma nodded.

"Good, you're parents are well respected among the family, which will serve you well." The blonde was fortunate to have her parents as an advantage around here. Her father was the house butler, while her mother was Lady Cora's personal maid.

"Respect would be nice." Said the maid, Ruby, from earlier.

"You've got to earn it girl." Granny scolded making Ruby roll her eyes.

"This is Belle." Ruby introduced ignoring Granny and looking over at Emma and Killian.

"Hello." Said Belle, smiling at them. Emma picked up on an accent, and smiled back.

"I'm Tilly, but everyone calls me Tinkerbell." Said a blonde who sat on one side of Ruby. "This is Aurora and Mulan." She gestured to two other girls, who waved at the new comers.

"Welcome." Aurora said sweetly.

"Are you all maids?" Asked Emma, looking from one to the other. They all nodded.

"Maids who aren't working!" Snapped Granny, smacking Ruby with the wooden spoon and brandishing it at the others.

"We'll talk later." Ruby winked before disappearing off with the other three.

"They deserve a rest now and then Mrs Lucas." Chortled a man entering the kitchen. Emma inspected his clean suit, much like David's, and his neatly combed hair. A thin beard ran around his mouth and under his chin. He turned to smile at Emma and Killian.

"You're the newbies? Great to meet you!" He shook Killian's hand enthusiastically and lightly kissed Emma's. "I'm Neal."

"Neal? My older brother shares your name." The blonde said friendlily.

"All the best people are called Neal." He grinned. "You're the new footman?"

"Aye." Killian answered.

"I'm Lord Mills's personal valet." He said proudly, brushing his hands down his suit, removing invisible lint.

"Sounds fun." Killian said sarcastically making Neal smirk.

"Yeah, it could be worse, I could be Lady Mills's maid." He shook his head. "Painful job that one."

"My mother's job." Emma smirked, making Neal blush.

"Then I admire her bravery."

"People will be admiring your bravery if you dare stand around any longer in my kitchen!" Hissed Granny from behind them.

"Best get to work then." Neal said quickly before scampering off down the hall.

"Us too." Killian said, coaxing Emma out of the kitchen. "I'll catch up with you later blondie." He said, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead before skipping off towards David's office. Emma watched him go before taking a deep breath in and directing her feet in the direction of the gardens.

It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once arriving in the endless garden, Emma was lucky to discover a list of daily jobs needed to be done around the garden, no doubt left there by her predecessor. First on the lift was to tend to the horse and clean out the stables.

It took a while to locate the huge stables within the maze of gardens, but the blonde eventually found herself within the large building. Emma had spent a lot of time in stables before, but had never seen one quite like this.

The ceiling above her towered over her, with thick wooden rafters stretching from wall to wall. Brick walls lined the edges with neatly carved wooden planks stretching up before creating the ceiling above. Emma ran her hand down the smooth wood in awe of the workmanship. The blonde was so captivated by the stables; she failed to notice another person hidden with her.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded a voice from Emma right. Turning, the blonde was met by the sight of a puffy eyed Regina, who's hair and clothes were a mess. Emma was completely shocked at her appearance and had to force her eyes away to avoid obvious staring.

"Admiring the stables my lady." Emma said, scrutinizing the floor to avoid looking at the young woman.

"Can't you do that another time!?" She snapped, glaring at Emma.

"I also have jobs to do in here, but I can come back." The blonde turned to leave but stopped when Regina spoke again.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't stop you from doing your job." The brunette muttered.

"Are you alright my lady?" Emma blurted out, unable to keep in the question.

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm fine." The blonde bowed her head, reminding herself that Regina wasn't just another person.

"Of course." Emma brushed past the still clearly upset Regina and disappeared into one the stalls, greeting a large white horse as she did.

"Regina?" Quick footfall could be heard from outside the stables, before the door was pushed open to reveal the same woman from earlier.

"Mother." Regina greeted.

"What are you doing out here girl?!" Cora asked angrily, storming towards her daughter.

"I came out here for riding." The brunette answered quietly. Emma forced her attention back onto the horse, knowing better than to listen to the conversation.

"There's no time for that, we must prepare for Lord Robin's arrival." Cora exclaimed excitedly, gripping her daughter arm. Emma let her eyes dart up and was shocked to meet piercing chocolate orbs staring right at her. The blonde couldn't help by want to stop Lady Mills from forcing her daughter away in a time of upset. Regina stared at her a moment longer before being whisked away by her mother, leaving Emma to stare after them.

The servant waited for the two ladies to be leave before slowly exiting the stall and watching them both stride away from the stables.

Perhaps Lady Regina wasn't what Emma had first thought. Perhaps she was a stranger just like her… Trapped.

 **A/N: So that's chapter one! I hope you all liked it, if so drop me a review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings. Please also follow for more, since I have more chapters planned and have started working on them so there will be more to come! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
